1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clock-controlled dc converter comprising metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) field effect transistors and capacitors, in which a bistable flip-flop formed of two cross-coupled field effect transistors is applied with the drains of its field effect transistors to a fixed potential and with its sources to a respective sequence combination of field effect transistors and capacitors effecting the connection with the zero potential. More specifically, the two sequence combinations are identical to one another and, moreover, the sources of their two cross-coupled field effect transistors forming the two outputs of the bistable flip-flop are connected by way of a respective capacitor and a respective output of a clock pulse generator supplying two series of clock pulses which are inverted with respect to one another. The drain of the one of the two cross-coupled field effect transistors of the bistable flip-flop is directly connected with the drain of an identical, further field effect transistor assigned thereto and its source is directly connected with the source of an identical, further field effect transistor assigned thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The German published application No. 2,632,199 discloses an arrangement for voltage multiplication. The significant advantage of the arrangement described therein is that the same can be usually integrated and a voltage multiplication can be achieved with the assistance of only two clock pulses.
This is also the case in a dc converter constructed in accordance with the present invention.
In the known arrangement, however, the disadvantage arises in that an exact multiple, for example, twice, the given direct voltage does not appear at its output, but rather only a direct voltage which is reduced by an amount with respect to the desired multiple which is determined by the properties of the respective realization of the circuit. This disadvantage is to be eliminated by the present invention.